


Kradam... I Do

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [25]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feedback is appreciated.</p>
<p>    Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kradam... I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Seasons came and went and with it came many changes in their lives, the only constant throughout the years was their love for each other. With them came the unexpected acceptance and a bill that legalized gay marriage in all fifty states. Though Adam was elated for his gay friends who felt the need to take that step he and Kris had decided that their union wouldn’t be any more real because it was proclaimed on a piece of paper. 

They decided to get away from their busy careers to celebrate their three-year anniversary. It was then that they found themselves on the same stretch of beach that they’d made love on a mere two-and-a-half years earlier.

They stood side-by-side with their toes buried in the sand as the sun began its descent into the ocean. As the last ray of light reached desperately to the heavens Adam turned to Kris and took hold of his left hand. Their eyes met and the love and affection that passed between them was so thick and warm in the air that they could feel their skin radiating with it.

“Kris I know that traditional marriage will never be us, but I still want to proclaim my love to you under this beautiful sky. You always wanted to get married on the beach so it’s here that I wanted to say my vows to you. Happy three years baby.” Adam squeezed Kris’ hand and used his free hand to fish out the tattered piece of paper from his pocket.

Kris’ eyes glistened as he watched Adam unfold the paper with shaky hands.

“Adam,” Kris whispered. “Oh Adam, I love you, but I can’t believe you’re doing this.”

“Believe it baby.” Adam again took Kris’ left hand, and used his thumb to brush the ring on Kris’ ring finger.

Adam’s eyes fluttered up from the ring to give Kris a smile. His eyes fell onto the page with the scrawling letters that he had written. Each line was from a different point in their relationship, as this tattered page had been with him since the day after their first kiss. 

“This is our life together Kris, from the first time my lips met yours until now.” Adam began to read from the page as Kris watched with watery eyes. “Kris feels like home when our lips touch, and I’m falling hard.” 

Adam looked up to see Kris’ smile.

“That was some night wasn’t it Adam?” Kris said as he brought their connected hands to his lips to place an opened mouthed kiss to Adam’s palm. 

“That was truly the night you wrapped your cute little self around my heart. I knew then I was doomed.” Adam sighed as he looked back down to the worn paper in his hand. “The love in Kris’ eyes as he watched a panda mother and her babe melted my heart.” He read softly.

“Oh gosh I remember that. She was so beautiful. Do you remember the way she looked at her baby? It was so human-like. The love of a mother to her child is universal I guess.”

“I was too busy watching your face to really see hers.” Adam smiled and began to read again. “Kris gave me the stars last night and promised himself to me.” Adam had to clear the lump in his throat as the tears swelled in his eyes.

“The look on your face when you opened that box is still imprinted in my head baby.” 

“Kris looks like an angel in ass-less leather chaps.” Adam laughed at the memory and when his eyes met Kris’ he could see the blush creeping over his cheeks.

Kris stuttered for a moment as he looked for the words to describe that night.

“Well that was my first real foray into your world Adam, I think I did alright.” Kris giggled softly.

“Kris made love to me on the beach.” Adam looked at the sand around his feet.

“Right about here if I remember rightly.” Kris leaned in to kiss Adam softly, and when they parted Adam grabbed Kris’ wrist and traced the tattoo there. 

“Kris took me to meet Kat Von D and he got a tattoo like mine. What did I do to deserve this wonderful man?”

“It’s fate baby. We’re meant to be. We are Kradam,” Kris laughed.

“Kris blew my mind with Pixy Stix,” Adam giggled.

“Oh yes my little pixie. We really should try that again soon.”

“Kris liked New Moon.” Adam grinned knowing he’d finally converted Kris.

“And Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn.” Kris said simply.

“Kris learned to never leave me alone with dinner on the stove.” 

“Well yes that was a good lesson but I seem to remember that some really hot sex came from that incident.”

“Mmmhmm.” Adam gave Kris a devilish smile. “The fans got their Kradam kiss for New Years.” 

“That was all over the magazines for months. Who would have thought it would be that popular. Oh wait I’m forgetting the billions of Kradam shippers.”

“Kris finally learned to put on eyeliner.” Adam smiled proudly.

“Smudge it with your fingers… I learned see?”

“Kris and I attended Cassidy and Brad’s wedding, the theme was body paint.”

Kris blushed brightly under the stars.

“What they forgot to mention was it was body paint and nothing else. I’ve never been so embarrassed in my life!” 

“Oh it was fun. You’re just a little southern prude.” Adam winked at Kris.

“Kris and I are going back to Hawaii.” Adam stopped to look into Kris’ tear-stained face.

“Here we are.”

“All of this is how I fell for you Kris, and I want you to always know that I love you more than anything else in the world. I want to spend the rest of my days with you and when we’re old and gray I want to sit and reminisce about our epic life of love and music. When the time comes I want to take my last breath in your arms should I go before you baby. I want to be with you for life.” Adam pulled Kris into his arms and squeezed him tightly. “Do you take me to be your husband under those conditions?” Adam whispered softly.

“I do baby, you know I do. From now until forever I am yours.” 

They stood on the beach, under a sea of stars as the waves crashed around them.

For Kris and Adam it was a commitment and they would fulfill their dreams of growing old together, because just like every good fairytale they lived happily ever after.

_Yes that was a cheesy last line, but it’s the end guys. It’s a wrap._


End file.
